


Haunted

by The_lazy_eye



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, no halloween special, post season no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: Audrey Jensen is what people would call troubled. She walks around with her head down, hair covering her the bags under her bloodshot eyes. She’s quick to anger, she’s quick to run. She runs so fast she’s like a small dog with her tail tucked between her legs, but that doesn’t mean she can’t bite just as quick. Her teeth are sharp and she snaps at you like she’s out for blood, like she’s had a taste and can’t help but come back for more.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is set relatively soon after the first murders and there is no Haloween special. 
> 
> I genuinely have no idea what I'm writing. I just love Audrey Jensen so much and I headcannon her as so traumatized after the murders but she refuses to get help or acknowledge it. I also headcannon her and Emma's relationship being something that just happens and no one really talks about it until their forced to. At this point they haven't been forced to. Also, this is completely uneditted. I wrote it in a little over an hour, read it over twice, and posted it.

Audrey Jensen is what people would call troubled. She walks around with her head down, hair covering her the bags under her bloodshot eyes. She’s quick to anger, she’s quick to run. She runs so fast she’s like a small dog with her tail tucked between her legs, but that doesn’t mean she can’t bite just as quick. Her teeth are sharp and she snaps at you like she’s out for blood, like she’s had a taste and can’t help but come back for more.

People walking past her at school avoid eye contact. When she turns the corner the hallway opens up like the Red Sea is parting and she is Moses herself. Teachers stopped calling on her to answer test questions a long time ago. It’s like they think if she opens her mouth its game over from there. No one knows what she might do or say, like she’s a lose canon just waiting to be set off. Her own father doesn’t even talk to her anymore. He leaves so early that by the time she comes downstairs from her room the house is cold and empty. She comes home so late that the lights are off and she knows he’s sleeping but she doesn’t even bother trying to be quiet on her way up the stairs anymore. This is the game they play now. The game of _please, please notice me. Wake, up scream at me, just say anything to me._ Maybe this is the game they’ve always played.

Troubled. Audrey Jensen is troubled. She’s troubled in the way she unlocks the door to Emma’s house late at night. She’s troubled in the way she quietly climbs the stairs, careful to not way up Maggie, even though they’re both sure Maggie knows what’s been going on. She’s troubled in the way she strips down to her boxers and one of Emma’s old t-shirts, collapsing in bed and eventually falling asleep. She’s troubled in the way she wakes up, heart beating out her chest and eyes stinging with tears, gasping for air. She’s troubled when she leaves, going home and loudly climbing up the steps to her room.

She’s haunted. They all are. They’ve all seen bodies, they’ve all seen blood. Audrey still sees them. Every fucking time she closes her eyes. She blinks and she’s back in that storage unit with Jake. She can smell his rotting flesh and blood mixed in with the scent of twenty-five car air fresheners. Noah says she has PTSD. Audrey says she’s just haunted. Brooke thinks they’re the same thing and they should stop fucking arguing about it every time one of them breaths a little too quickly or takes a swing at a stranger moving too fast near them on nothing but pure reflex. Emma just nods and looks at Audrey with these eyes that say _I know what you’re feeling please talk to me_ and _please don’t say any of their names please get away I can’t bear it_ at the same time. Its looks like that that make Audrey stop coming by at night for a few days at a time.

They all have each other, in different ways. Audrey and Brooke exist in a bold and brash way. Both of them trying to defy their trauma and keep moving forward at the same time. Brooke has this way of being stronger and standing straighter than any of them. She holds her head so high for someone who has lost so much. She straightens her hair and paints her face. _War paint,_ Audrey thinks every time she watches Brooke put on her lipstick and eye liner and foundation and whatever else she uses. They’ve come so far, her and Brooke. They used to be the victim of the other’s subtle jabs, sharp words, and dirty looks. Now she lays back on Brooke’s bed and holds her while she cries and actually _does_ go out and their nails done together.

Noah and her have a much different relationship. Sometimes it’s like nothing ever happened at all. They’ve always existed in this comfortable space where nothing and no one can ever touch them. They have long weekends in the shop playing video games and evenings reading comics together in his room. They go out for coffee and talk in between classes. They try to pretend so hard that sometimes it works. It never works for long. Sometimes tension seeps into the conversation. Neither of them have found out how to move past the lies and arguments and _Zoe._ Their perfect bubble was shattered. They talk about more serious things now. Problems like _my best friend chose more popular people over me_ seem so trivial. Noah tells her again and again she has PTSD and she needs to go see someone like he has been. She knows he’s right, deep down, but she can’t bring herself to say it out loud, so she argues and deflects and leaves.

Even her and Stavo have found some sort of comfortable rhythm. They spend most of their time together in the presence of one of the others, either Brooke or Noah or Emma, but mostly all three. They all talk or go to the movies or stay in and drink together. They’ve all fallen together like a fucked up, shared-trauma support group. Rarely, Audrey and Stavo hang out alone. They read together. They don’t talk. Instead, they just exist together. Audrey will knock on the sheriff’s door, be let in by a kind Miguel, saunter up the steps, and settle into a space on the floor. Stavo hardly even looks up anymore. The first time she came in, eyes pleading and holding three books in her hand, Stavo immediately stood and tried to ask her what was happening. Now he understands that sometimes she just needs to have company without the commitment of having to entertain. That’s what they are to each other now, company without commitment, both coming and going as needed and neither judging the other.

Audrey and Emma fell back together eventually. Emma started texting her in the middle of the night practically begging for company. She gave Audrey a copy of her house key so she didn’t have to keep getting out of bed to let her in at night. It made sense though, right? She absolutely refused to leave the door or any of the windows unlocked and Audrey was coming over so frequently it just made sense to have a key. Audrey started leaving a pair of boxers in Emma’s sock drawer, but that was because she was spending so many nights and sleeping in her jeans was uncomfortable for the both of them. Emma only ever called Audrey in the middle of the night. But that was because they had seen the same nights. They had seen the same dock and the same room and the same chains. They had looked into two sets of eyes. They had seen their own lives flash before their own. They held each other then and they hold each other now. They sleep in the comfort of each other’s arms and fight off each other’s demons. It all made perfect sense.

Emma gives Audrey a sense of peace. Emma gives her a sense of self as she’s leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down Audrey’s neck. She grounds Audrey as she slips her hands under her own shirt, feeling the soft on Audrey’s sides and stomach. Audrey keeps Emma in the moment as she tangles her fingers through her hair and rolls her hips up to meet Emma’s. They keep each other from breaking apart in the middle of the night, bodies pressed against each other, listening to nothing but the sounds of soft gasps and moving sheets. When Audrey wakes up in the morning she leaves without waking Emma up. They don’t talk about it the next day at school. They don’t talk about it ever. They eat lunch with their friends, study for exams together, and avoid the general outside world. No one asks about the occasional hickey that shows up. No one questions the lingering touches or eye contact that goes on for just a second too long. No one needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thanks for reading! Please drop a comment and let me know if you liked it or it was absolute shit. Or if there's anything you think could be better or what you liked. Or don't. No one's holding a knife to you.


End file.
